


Musician Payback

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier salt, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), but it's a blink and you miss it type of reveal, mild class salt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Jagged can tell that Marinette is close to a breakdown and when asking what's wrong?He finds out about the Lila issue.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling
Series: ML SALT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 44
Kudos: 739





	1. What’s On Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick and had writer's block while writing this so it's not my best.

“Little Lady, what’s on your mind?” asked Jagged looking over to Marinette who was working on another design for his new album,  
“Huh” replied Marinette looking up from her sketchbook, anyone who knew Marinette could tell she was seconds away from breaking down,  
“You’re stress, I can tell from a mile away,” said Jagged moving closer to Marinette,  
“I’m not-” but Marinette was cut off by Jagged,  
“You can’t trick someone who has broken down from stress multiple time before because of concerts, What’s wrong?” Jagged asked again but in a soft tone unlike his usual energetic tone of voice.

“Everything I’ve been doing lately seems to be going wrong” sighed Marinette leaning back in her chair, “I just first Adrien now dating Kagmi which I know I shouldn’t be mad at them for because it’s not like he had any romantic feelings for but it still hurts and then Lila whose basically turned the entire class against me whenever I point out her lies, lies that could be disproven by a quick google search and then there’s hawkmoth and Chloe revealing all of the miraculous users, now me and Chat has to find different users for them so the original ones are in danger and it’s my job now since I’m the guard-shit” Marinette had fallen into her usually quick rambling she did with Tiki when she had been frustrated so didn’t catch herself until she revealed her superhero persona.

“Stop that, stop panicking right now, little lady, you are a teenager so it was understandable you would slip up especially with the stress of saving Paris and second can you get back to the lair turning you class against you” responded Jagged with a chuckle,  
“You don’t care I’m Ladybug” exclaimed Marinette,  
“Of course, I care considering you’re a teenager putting yourself in danger constantly but I doubt you wanted to do it in the first place and it anything to me it just makes you cooler, little lady” replied Jagged ruffling Marinette's hair as she gave him a nervous smile, “now before I talk to you more about that can of worms, can you tell me about this Lila chick”

“Lila Rossi, she first came to our class about a year ago and tried to get close to Adrien during studying and I will admit what I did was bad but when I spied on then I saw her steal Adrien’s father book and then later when she met him in the park she threw it in the trash and then started to claim she was a better superhero than me and had a fake miraculous and I know what I did was bad but I regret it fully now, I called her out in front of Adrien which caused her to get akumatised into Volpina and then she left” explained Marinette as she took a sip of coffee that she had brought when Penny had called her to meet Jagged,  
“Did Adrien get his book back?” asked Jagged,  
“Uh yeah, I brought it back to Mr Agreste” answered Marinette before she continued, “but then she came back spouting more lies, like her having tinnitus just so she could sit at the front with Adrien which wouldn’t matter but the entire class had decided before telling me and pushed me straight to the back of the class on my own”.

“Did you try to tell them that you were unhappy?” asked Penny who had come into the room to hear Marinette explaining who Lila Rossi,  
“I tried but they just came to the conclusions that I was jealous insted of being made that they had pushed me to the back, alone” answered Marinette recovering from the shock of Penny appearing out nowhere, “then she started to claimed she sprained her risk making other’s take her notes while she sat back and did no work and when I tried to prove it wasn’t true by throwing a paper napkin ball at her in lunch she caught it instantly but then put on the act that she was in pain and claimed that it could’ve gouged out Max’s eye, a paper napkin” Marinette continued getting more frustrated by the second.

“Isn’t that the kid who created an AI?” questioned Penny,  
“How-” started Marinette,  
“I tried to keep an eye on Paris Akuma problem when we were first coming to Paris just in case it gets too dangerous so when looking at the lady blog I saw Alya mention it when the robot got akumatised” Penny explained,  
“Oh, that makes sense” responded Marinette “well after that incident she followed me to the bathroom and when I told her to drop the act, she threatened to take all my friends away but insted of just that she decided to get me expelled as well by making it look like I stole test answers even though I’m known to get top scores and then framed me for stealing her necklace that was put in my lock which takes like a minute to break into, she also framed me for pushing me down the stairs”, after every example Marinette gave she could see that Jagged and Penny were getting angrier by the second.

“Did you’re school not check the security footage?” questioned Jagged,  
“At this point, I’m pretty sure they don’t remember that we have cameras around the school” sighed Marinette, “anyway I was expelled but only let back in after Lila lied about having a disease that makes her lie which doesn’t exist and even if it was true, the rest of the class weren’t informed so they think everything is true”  
“So you’re saying insted of giving you something like a suspension while they did an investigation, they just took the word of one girl and easy to fake evidence and expelled you” questioned Penny,  
“Yep” replied Marinette,  
“The school should have been punished in some way by the school board at least” concluded Penny.

“Sadly, I have a feeling they make sure that stuff like bullies or wrongful punishment hidden from the school board” sighed Marinette before she looked at the time on her phone, “I got to go”,  
“Oh right this is the time you’re parents asked you to be back by, right” replied Jagged,  
“Yeah,” answered Marinette as she finished packing up her stuff, “I’ll send you the final designs over the weekend”,  
“Ok but don’t run you self ragged,” said Jagged as she left.

“Right, so what do we do, Penny?” asked Jagged as Penny opened up her laptop,  
“First we find out what this girl has actually been lying about then we see if we can help Marinette’s parents get this info to the school board” answered Penny as she looked through the Lady blog,  
“I’m wondering if her parents actually know or have they fallen for that girl’s lies as well” wondered Jagged as he stroked Fang who had curled up by his legs,  
“Well, then we probably should enlighten them” replied Penny.


	2. Consequences Of Lying About The Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila experiences that consequences of her lies.

It was halfway through the school day and Lila had already accused Marinette of bullying during lunch along with stealing her ‘sketchbook’ that happened to look like Marinette’s. Which, of course, made the class give Marinette’s sketchbook over to Lila, it was lucky that Marinette doesn’t bring her main sketchbook to school insted brings her practice book to school instead (It was one where she practises different outfits by copying what people are wearing.)

“Now class as you all know, next week is the school dance so please make sure that you are ready for it as we are the class tasked with decorating the main hall this time” stated Miss Bustier, this caused the class to look at Marinette as she was the one known to produce most of the decorations whenever the class was tasked to decorate the event.

“Marinette, how many decorations are done?” continued Miss Bustier,  
“I only have the streamers done as that is what I was tasked with and is all I’m able to do this weekend” replied Marinette as the class stares turned into glares,  
“But Marinette I need to you to get the balloons and the tables decorations” wined Alya, “I’ve got a journalist workshop this weekend”,  
“I’m sure Marinette can do it,” said Adrien smiling weakly as Lila clung to his arm,  
“No, I can’t because as I have stated previously, I’m too busy to do anything else” snapped Marinette,  
“Don’t worry Alya, I can do it” spoke Lila in a sickly sweet voice,  
“Thank you, Lila” replied Miss Bustier, “Marinette if I could have a word-”, she was cut off but a sharp knock on the door.

“Hold that thought,” said Miss Bustier as she opened the door to let whoever knocked on the door in, it turned out to be a man and women with a clipboard and a brown file along with Penny which caused Marinette to quietly panicking while pulling out her phone to contact Uncle Jagged. “Can I help you?” asked Mis Bustier with slight worry showing on her face,  
“Yes, but I believe Miss Rolling would like to go first” spoked the man,  
“Miss Rossi, you have been sue for the numerous claims about Jagged Stone,” said Penny while placing papers on Lila’s desk,  
“What!” exclaimed the class,  
“Why would you do that, she saved Jagged’s cat and he even wrote a song about Lila?” exclaimed Alya.

“Well, Miss Césaire, if you researched before you posted that lie, you would know that there is no song that Jagged had writtern or released to do with Lila along with the fact that Jagged is allergic to fur which means Jagged could never own a cat even if he wanted and I doubt he would since he is happy with Fang, his crocodile” replied Penny raising her eyebrow, this caused the class to gasp in shock and pull out their phone to check if what Lila had been saying had any facts to back it up, “and I would recommend that you take that article and other articles that state Miss Rossi’s lies down before you get sued for slander as we are not happy with how Miss Rossi seems to imply that Jagged Stone, a 23-year-old man would write a song about a 15-year-old girl”.

Alya looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself in favour of going on her phone to most likely remove the article, “but-” Lila was stopped by Penny,  
“Your mother has already been contacted about this”,  
“Which is where we should jump in,” said the women with the clipboard,  
“The school board has contacted your mother about the amount of time you have spent out of school which was a surprise to her since you apparently told her the school had been shut because Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t stop the Akumas until days after” the man continued,  
“Which Miss Bustier and Mr Damocles should have contacted your mother about along with the medical problems that were also a lie insted of taking the word of a student which happen to be the same issue that caused a student to be wrongly expelled” the women stated looking sternly at Miss Bustier.

“Lila’s mother confirmed her time off when both I and Mr Damocles emailed her” replied Miss Bustier clearly panicking,  
“Emails can be faked, if a student has enough to skill to trick the staff into changing but that is also why school’s have other ways to contact student’s parents to double-check” snapped the man before handing Miss Bustier the brown file, “read this then meet us in Mr Damocles Office at the end of the day” and with the women and man left with Penny who gave Marinette a smile.

As soon as the group left, the class descended into arguments with the class yelling at Lila for lying to them, Adrien trying to calm the class down while Miss Bustier sank into her chair as she read through the file.

MDC: Did you really have to sue Lila?  
Also, how did you get the school board involved

Uncle Jagged: Yes, because as soon as the tabloids got a hold of her lies,  
they would have jumped on the story like hungry wolves.  
As for the school board, your parents weren’t happy once  
we told them about Lila

MDC: You told them!

Uncle Jagged: Only the Lila issue,  
you were close to a breakdown, they needed to know  
Also, we need to have a much longer talk about this hero job of yours.


	3. A Good Teacher (But Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bustier gets to face consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dannazione - Spanish for damn (used google translate).

I thought Lila was telling the truth, I gave her the benefit of the doubt like a good teacher should but according to this report, I was wrong to do so. Is it wrong to believe a student who has done nothing wrong, she welcome into the class has made friends and given the kids opportunities with celebrities...although now that I think about it, those celebrities all ways seemed to busy when people asked Lila when they got to meet them as she promised but come on celebrities are always busy so it made sense.

But with who I assume was Jagged Stone’s agent, giving her a lawsuit brought what had made sense in the beginning into was now questionable. 

I tried my best to calm the class down but was shot down multiple times, the classroom was chaos until I just handed them worksheets to complete while I looked at the file. I could still hear whispering but at least I knew there was no chance of an Akuma especially since Marinette was here (even if her attitude today was not one I was happy with). As the bell rang for the day to end, the arguments died down as they left but I made sure to hold Lila back as she had tried to be the first one to go.

It was a silent walk to Mr Damocles Office but as soon as we entered the office and saw the two people in suits, Mr Damocles who was sweating and who looked to be Lila’s mother, Lila started talking. “Mother what are you-” Lila is cut off quickly by her mother raising her hand, “No, what do you think you were doing? Living to me about school being cancelled because of incompetent heroes, only to find out those heroes get rid of Akuma’s in about half an hour allowing kids to carry on with school like normal as well as to find out you told the school we were abroad, do you have any idea on how this could affect my job, if the public thought I was constantly going on holidays and meeting celebrities insted of doing my dannazione job” snapped Miss Rossi, “and you how did it not raise suspicions with the constant holiday that would make her miss school and medical issues that are not in her MEDICAL file and you did not contact me about to check”. 

“I thought it would be best to give students the benefit of the doubt along with the fact I did email you to check and in the email replied, those issues were confirmed” I replied standing my ground, I will not be talked to like that even if this is a students parent, “to give the student the benefit of…” muttered Miss Rossi before laughing harshly, “at first maybe but multiple times does not excuse the fact that you did not do your job correctly and considering what the school board has found out about you before Lila came to this class, I’m not surprised”. 

“Find out, what about me? I have done nothing but my job” I retorted as I try to keep my calm, “only if your job entails protect bullies while villainizing victim without evidence or so much of an investigation” stated the women who handed me the file previously, “quite frankly at this point you more of a bully than theses children, manipulating a child into being the on to control your class when you do want to raise your voice or actually give out correct punishment, you decided to do this to a girl who is known for confidence and anxiety issues and previously being isolated by her old class and then when a new student paints her as a villain you sit back and expelled her on easily fakable evidence and no investigation like say checking security cameras, not caring that it may affect her future”.

“I did no such thing, the only thing wrong is Marinette attitude problem, if she hadn’t called Lila a lier, my classroom wouldn’t be in chaos” I snapped before coving my mouth in shock, that wasn’t supposed to come out, even Lila look shocked at what I had said. “We didn’t mention her name but insted you decide to blame a victim of Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeois, you have dug your grave a lot quicker than I had expected” stated women,   
“At this point, I see no other option, Caline Bustier you are fired and will not be teaching at this school or any other school from this point forward”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally not sick but my mental health has gone to shit with having suicidal thoughts (drinking bleach) so yeah chapters might take a while to come out but hopefully not long as I'm using it as a way to distract myself from thoughts like that.   
> So yeah, hope you like this chapter.


	4. Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's turn to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again.

“And what the hell happens to me?” I ask while watching that pathetic excuse for a teacher break down in tears,  
“You are not only expelled but your mother has decided to send you to a different school outside of France” the woman spoke in a cold tone while the man lead Miss Bustier out of the office,   
“What!” I yelled out of surprise, I knew I would be expelled but leave Paris if that happened I could help Hawkmoth and no way in hell was that happening.

“You are going to be sent to school where your father’s school so that he can keep an eye on you and you will be leaving next week” snapped my mother slamming her hand down on Mr Damocles desk, “you have lied about multiple celebrities which have been posted on the internet if those people got word of what you have been saying you could be sued.”,  
“They don’t care about-” I was cut off by my mother  
“Why the hell would they care, you lied about jagged stone writing a song for an underage girl while also telling these lies in order to get free things”, that made me freeze. 

I hadn't thought of it that way but still, even if I lied, we wouldn’t have to be in any danger but because of that reporter and her not being taking no for answer, I should have realized the danger. Godammit, I’m smarter than this.  
“I didn’t-” I was cut off again by my mother,  
“And let’s not forget getting a student expelled,” she said with a cold look in her eyes, “because she dear call you out on your lies”,  
“Not my fault that she’s the only one that-”,  
“The only one who used google and I know that..”

It was then she notices the papers in your hands and on instinct you quickly hid it behind you back, “what is that?” she questions slowly,  
“Nothing” I reply,  
“That is clearly nothing Lila, hand me it” she started getting closer to me,   
I took a step back, “it’s nothing mother, trust me”,   
“Trust you, trust you, you have done nothing but lie to me since we came to Paris, now hand it over” she growled putting her palm in front of me, knowing there was no way she was going to drop this, I handed her the papers.

As she read them her face turn more furious by the second, I stood there praying for an Akuma because I knew the moment she opened her mouth, I was as good as dead. Insted of the usual yelling I thought I would get, it was cold anger. “Well you are going to pack your bags as soon as we get home since you will be leaving in two days,” she said in an ice-cold tone as she opened the door and pulling me through it roughly while she said good-bye to the others in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so on the topic of my mental health since people were worried. I am better now than I was a week ago and the dangerous objects are hidden so even if I tried something (which I haven't) I would not be in danger. My family and college (who are going to set me up with college counsellor) along with my friends know what's going so I've got a lot of people to keep me safe.  
> Thank you for all the concern and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in my miraculous salt book.


End file.
